Missing Conversation
by brokenbride
Summary: Zoe and Wade's conversation after he comes back from his walk. Set during Who Says You Can't Go Home.


_**This is my first Hart of Dixie fan fiction. (Which might actually be a little obvious.) I was not pleased with how Zoe and Wade spent the night together watching over Earl and they didn't have much of a conversation. Basically this is my version of what happened after Wade came back from his walk. It's not romantic but I do feel like it gets a lot of the tension out. Happy reading. :)  
**_  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie. If I did, Wade would never have cheated on Zoe and they'd be together.**_

* * *

Well, this was awkward. Zoe wasn't entirely sure what she should say to Wade, but she knew for sure that they couldn't just keep sitting in silence for the duration of the night. Plus, after Wade had cleared his throat for what felt like the hundredth time, she figured she'd probably have to be the one to start talking.

"So how are things at the Rammer Jammer?" As far as conversation starters went, that one was better than nothing.

"Good."

Wade always was a man of many words. This was going to be harder than she'd thought.

"How's Burt Reynolds doing?" Asking about a pet alligator was fairly platonic also.

"He's good."

So now she was 0-2. Wade had obviously made it his personal mission to spend the entire night avoiding having to talk to her. Still, she wasn't about to give up.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Okay, so this question wasn't so platonic, far from it actually. She didn't know what else to ask, and the tension in the room was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Do we really need to do this?" Wade asked, getting up from his seat and starting to pace the floor. "You don't hear me asking you about the intimate details of your life. Although I'd hardly have to ask, you've been spewing them to anyone within earshot."

Well, at least he was talking.

"I just want to know how you're doing." Zoe said in defense. "We used to be friends; we can still be friends if you want."

Wade laughed a deeply sarcastic laugh. "Oh, yes, that is exactly what I want. I want to be your friend."

Zoe could feel the conversation starting to take an extremely uncomfortable turn. "Why can't we be friends?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I told you I loved you five months ago, and you told me to wait three months and see what happened. Then you sent me a damn email telling me that you were never coming back to Blue Bell." Wade walked back to his seat next to Earl, sitting back down. "So, yeah, I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings, but I don't want to be your friend."

Of all the things that Zoe had expected Wade to say, that was far from them. She'd known that she'd hurt him by not coming back and by sending the email explaining why. She'd also thought that she'd never have to come back and see him again. Now they were sitting together in the same room and she wanted nothing more than to go back in time and not send that damn email.

"I'm sorry Wade. I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, you just pissed me off." Wade chuckled again, a thin cover for his emotions. "I was pissed that you took the cowards way of saying goodbye to everyone."

Zoe wasn't sure what else to say, mostly because Wade was right. She'd been a coward when she'd sent those emails, saying goodbye to the town. She'd always known that if she'd had to say goodbye in person to all the people who meant so much to her, that she'd just chicken out and she'd end up staying in Blue Bell.

"You're right." She whispered. "I wasn't brave enough to say goodbye to everyone in person. Especially you."

Wade looked like he was going to say something else, but he stayed silent, choosing instead to scowl at the wall across from him. He stayed that way for a while with his arms crossed, ignoring the fact that she was even in the room.

"Why do you have to do that?" Zoe asked, throwing her hands in the air. "You're too damn stubborn to have an actual conversation with me."

Silence.

"Fine, if you won't talk, I'll just have to." Zoe huffed. There was only one problem with her statement; she wasn't sure what to talk about. So she remained silent, contradicting her own statement.

"Are you hungry?" She asked a few minutes of listening to nothing but Earl snoring in the examining chair. "I think I'm starting to get hungry, or I could just be bored. Sometimes I get the two confused."

Wade huffed and rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair and leaving the room.

"Was it something I said?" Zoe asked Earl, knowing full well that she wouldn't get a response.

Determined to stay awake Zoe pulled out her phone, checking to see if she had any messages from Joel; there weren't any. Instead she decided to go through her old pictures from five months ago, before she'd moved away from Blue Bell.

She'd been messing with her phone for a good ten minutes or so when Wade finally came back in, a white paper bag in hand. He set the bag in front of her on the instrument tray before he went back to his previous perch in the chair next to Earl's head.

"You brought me food?" She asked, opening the bag to find a cheeseburger and fries from the Rammer Jammer.

Wade didn't say anything as she pulled the food out and started eating. She wasn't sure what this meant, but she also knew that she didn't want to ask. One fight was plenty for the night. Instead she kept quiet as she ate her food.

"Thank you for the food." She said as she finished off the last fry, crumpling up the bag and tossing it across the room into the trashcan.

Still, he remained as silent as stone.

"I really am sorry for how everything ended up between us. For what it's worth, I honestly never wanted to hurt you."

After a while Zoe understood that he wasn't going to say anything else, so she decided to lay her head down on the instrument tray and wait for daylight. She wasn't sure how long she sat that way before she fell asleep, but soon enough it was morning.

_**fin.**_


End file.
